


Herald

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Community: watsons_woes, Great Hiatus, Grief/Mourning, Post-The Final Problem, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson takes it upon himself to deliver the news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Herald

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP #29 (Fraught With Possibilities) on Watson's Woes.
> 
> Fraught With Possibilities: Use at least one of these as the inspiration for today's entry: **brothers** , cleaning house, tools of the trade, **nightmares** , friends in high places.

Watson steps out of the hansom in a daze. He doesn't remember how much money he gives the driver before the carriage leaves Pall Mall. He doesn't remember much of anything since he left Meiringen. The past week has felt like a nightmare from which he cannot wake, and now someone else will be plunged into the same horror.

He takes a deep shuddering breath before ringing the doorbell. This will probably be the unmanning of him, and already he feels ashamed. But he must do this in person, for he remembered how it felt when he received the news of _his_ brother's death.

Mycroft deserves better than a terse telegram and a scratched-up pocket watch.


End file.
